Déguisement d'une destinée
by Zara-united
Summary: "Si c'est un destin inévitable, pourquoi vouloir l'éviter ?"
1. L'Amour avec un grand A

L'Amour avec un grand A n'est-il pas le signe que l'on a découvert l'âme sœur ? Que lorsque les deux êtres se rencontrent un lien inébranlable, incassable, immuable se crée ? Le cœur tambourine dans la poitrine, les regards sont fuyants mais irrémédiablement attirées vers ceux de son âme sœur. « Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ».

Flamboyant, d'une pâleur inexplicable, l'homme, le regard livide, observait le foyer, illuminant la pièce d'un rouge orangé éclatant. Le bois crépitait tandis que son cœur souffrait : l'amour n'est que souffrance, désarroi, illusion, mensonge. Son cœur, cette chose qui battait au creux de sa poitrine, s'était éteint laissant place à un vide. Cette place inoccupée avait laissé place à un être monstrueux, sanguinaire, dépourvu de toute humanité. Pourtant, cette humanité avait refait surface grâce à une femme. Sa peau olive, ses yeux marron remplis à la fois de malice et de tendresse, de longs cheveux châtains soyeux : une déesse taillée dans un diamant pur. Symbole d'amour et d'éternité. Au début, il voulait seulement l'utiliser à des moyens démoniaques : devenir un objet, un abreuvoir de sang, pouvant être jeté à tout moment. Mais dès son intrusion chez elle, lors d'un dîner, tous ces projets machiavéliques avaient été bouleversés.

Flashback :

_« Cette année, les choses sont différentes. Ce qui comptait ne compte plus. »

_ « Alors oublie. Arrête, vas de l'avant. Problème résolu. Tadadam. »

_ « Certaines choses peuvent encore changer. »

_ « Peut être. Mais ça me semble irréel. »

_ « Désolée. Pour Katherine. Tu l'as également perdue. »

Ce mot, ce seul mot avait modifié son comportement. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher. Un doux visage où apparait un sourire radieux et sincère lui suffisait. Il était devenu l'esclave de cette femme, chaque mot qu'elle soufflait pouvait plier sa volonté. Elle ne l'avait jamais craint malgré ses canines acérées, sa force titanesque mais aussi devant son charisme naturel, son sarcasme qui rongeait son petit frère. Elle ne l'avait jamais hait malgré la mort fictive de son frère et de celle de celle de sa meilleure amie.

Flashback :

_ « Soyons clairs. Si ça se joue entre Bonnie et toi, je la laisserai mourir avec joie. Je te choisirai toujours. »

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient : pouvait-il lui avouer son amour ? Cette fois-ci, sans supercherie, sans manipulation surnaturelle. Elle pourrait ainsi choisir : son Frère ou Lui. Choix cornélien. Devait-il s'éloigner de Mystic Falls, disparaître à jamais de sa vie ? Redevenir le monstre sanguinaire d'atan ? Manipuler, détruire, arracher, dévorer, aspirer la vie en effaçant toute conscience de son âme ? Ne disait-il pas : Attraper, manger et effacer, entraînant mort et désespoir dans le sillage de sa « non-vie » ?

Allongée sur la toiture de sa maison, ses jambes longilignes croisées, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, la jeune femme semblait bouleversée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le ciel arborait ses plus beaux habits : des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient et la lune était à son paroxysme. Pureté. Le vent apportait une brise légère soufflant ses cheveux soyeux, murmurant de douces paroles. Mais au fond de son âme, une guerre commençait à éclater. Elle s'étira et rejoigna sa salle de bains. Elle s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Miroir qui lui offrait cette éclatante vérité. Son regard avait perdu de cette malice d'atan, ses épaules saillaient, sa peau olive soyeuse avait fait place à une peau blanchâtre, cadavérique. Cette témérité qui l'avait soutenu s'était évaporé. Elle se sentait pathétique. Née pour mourir. Vie d'une doppleganger. S'apitoyer sur son sort : depuis combien de temps ne croyait-elle plus à la vie ? Subitement, une frénésie s'empara d'elle. Un cri déchira la maison. Terrifiant, Incontrôlable. Le miroir gisait au sol en milliers d'éclats translucides, du sang perlait sur les mains de la jeune femme, ses jointures blanchissaient rapidement. Puis, un silence accabla la maison. Elle tomba au sol, sous le poids de l'affliction devenue insupportable, les genoux appuyés contre le sol et les mains ensanglantées enfouies dans son visage. Les sanglots de la jeune femme persistaient, des gouttes d'eau salées percutaient le sol. Ses pleurs incessants commençaient à lui brûler les yeux et l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Des murmures inaudibles et plaintifs s'échappaient de sa bouche. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le plus vieux vampire de tous les temps en a après moi ? Pourquoi suis-je de la lignée des Petrova ? » Elle se releva, les cheveux ébouriffés et entremêlés de minuscules morceaux de verre, le sillage des larmes toujours visibles, les traces de sang sur toutes les parties du visage décrivant des traces factices de griffures. Une nouvelle idée avait germé dans son esprit ranimant sa volonté. Elle apercevait maintenant une lueur d'espoir au fond de ce tunnel ténébreux. « Avant ou après qu'il ne tue tous ceux que j'aime, y compris vous deux ? » Un sentiment de satisfaction, un frisson d'exaltation, l'envahit de tout son être. Elle avait enfin trouvé la Solution.


	2. Ténacité

Ténacité. Sous la pluie battante, Elena avançait vers la pension des Frères Salvatore. Ses cheveux mouillés et collés contre son visage, ses vêtements collés sur sa peau mais ces yeux marrons étaient pourvus d'une toute nouvelle détermination, sans faille. Elle frappa, la porte coulissa d'elle-même. Un frisson la traversa. « Quelle idée d'aller à pied avec cette tempête ! » songea-t-elle. Soudain, elle éternua. « Pour la subtilité, je repasserais » pensa-t-elle. Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche, l'enlaçant d'un bonheur opportun.

_ « ça faisait longtemps … Elena » signala un jeune homme aux yeux onyx envoutants et aux cheveux noirs satinés

_ « Beaucoup trop longtemps … » précisa la deuxième personne, un homme aux yeux verts étincelants et aux cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnant un petit air mi-sauvage et mi-angélique.

Elena se tourna brusquement et les aperçut. Damon et Stefan. Adossés au mur du spacieux salon, ils l'observaient attentivement affichant l'un une moue séductrice et l'autre un sourire ineffaçable. Hébétée, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. « J'ai l'impression de les revoir depuis une éternité. Comme si j'avais oublié leurs visages. Leurs beautés m'étonnent toujours autant » rêvassa-t-elle.

_ « Ne reste pas plantée là Elena. Tu peux entrer. »

Embarrassée par son manque de réaction, elle entra et susurra un Merci presque inaudible aux deux hommes.

_ « Heureusement que je suis un vampire, je n'aurai jamais entendu sa réponse » pouffa intérieurement l'un des deux hommes.

Elle s'assit, en tailleur, à quelques centimètres de la cheminée, appréciant la chaleur. Un léger poids se fit sentir sur ses frêles épaules, une couverture en laine venait d'être déposée. « Comment faire pour aborder le sujet ? » Une voix venant du tréfonds de son subconscient lui proposa la sincérité. Quant aux deux frères, ils observaient la jeune femme, perplexes. « Que fait-elle ? Elle ne parle pas. Aurait-elle perdu son entrain habituel ? Où est l'interrupteur On ? J'aimerais entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix » « Je suis tellement ravie de la revoir. Toujours aussi éblouissante. Mais… elle semble avoir changée. Je me demande si Damon a remarqué. » Pour seule réponse, Damon haussa les épaules et arbora un regard soucieux à son petit frère.

_ « Damon…Stefan. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas forcément vous plaire »

_ « Elena, si c'est encore pour nous parler que tu veux sauver tous ceux que tu aimes au péril de ta vie, la réponse restera …. »

_ « Damon. Tais-toi ! Plus un mot ! » vociféra Elena.

Cette réponse figea les deux frères Salvatore. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

_ « A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que l'on m'interrompt. Est-ce clair ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle divulgua son nouvel objectif.

Des pieux semblaient leur être infligés, s'enfonçant profondément dans leur chair. Des larmes involontaires s'échappèrent, marquant au fer leurs afflictions. Ils ne pouvaient acceptés un tel destin pour elle. Elena.

Sortant de leurs torpeurs, ils s'esclaffèrent :

_ « Elena ! Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier ! Ne cherche pas Klaus ! Il te tuera ! Il ne veut que le pouvoir ! » tonnèrent les deux êtres surnaturelles.

Un imperceptible rictus s'empara d'Elena.

_ « Sombres idiots ! » Elle expira violemment, calmant la rage qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. « Vous pensez vraiment être capables de faire face à Klaus. Vous ! » Ce dernier mot était prononcé avec un tel mépris que les deux frères restèrent estomaqués. « Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venue pour me battre avec vous, c'est ma vie, je prends mes propres décisions. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir vous voir, je pensais enfin que vous accepteriez mes choix. Par conséquent, lors de la prochaine pleine lune, j'irais voir Klaus et je me sacrifierais. Je suis le doppleganger. Je suis la clé ! »


	3. Révélations

Après toutes ces révélations, les deux frères Salvatore étaient hébétés. Elena, l'amour de leurs vies voulaient se sacrifier. Pour les sauver. Eux, des êtres surnaturelles tandis qu'elle n'est qu'une simple humaine. Depuis combien de temps Elena avait-elle perdu foi en la Vie ?

Elena, elle, savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Sa décision était immuable. Elle savait que la prochaine pleine lune ne tarderait pas. Le dénouement était proche, elle pouvait déjà entendre un murmure Mortelle venant des profondeurs des ténèbres. Mais pourtant, son cœur était déchiré, tailladé par des forces divines qui l'observaient au-delà des frontières humaines. Les deux hommes, voyant leur âme sœur, le regard livide, décidèrent de l'emmener dans une des chambres pour qu'elle se repose. Affaiblie par tant d'émotions contradictoires, Elena constata qu'elle avait été déposée dans la chambre de Damon. « Quelle splendeur ! Sa chambre et celle de Stefan sont tellement différentes. La chambre de Stefan est remplie de souvenirs et d'antiquités … comme s'il ne voulait pas se débarrasser du passé. Vivre dans le passé et dans le présent à la fois. Tandis que celle de Damon est masculine, luxueuse. Il ne s'embarrasse pas du passé. Il vit dans le présent comme le prouve sa magnifique et moderne salle de bains. » Attirée par la salle de bains, elle s'extirpa des draps de soie. Elle ne prêtait même plus attention aux deux jeunes hommes qui étaient restés l'a contemplé silencieusement. Elle s'adossa au lavabo, les poings serrés, la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas découvrir dans le miroir le visage de son doppleganger maléfique. Katherine. « C'est comme si Katherine était ma face cachée, une personnalité cruelle, égoïste, imbue d'elle-même, enfouie dans les méandres de mon esprit. Je me souviens encore des paroles de Damon lors de notre deuxième virée avec Alaric pour faire des recherches sur Isobel : « Je croyais que les amis ne manipulaient les amis. Katherine et toi avaient plus en commun que votre ressemblance physique. » Cette phrase m'avait hanté pendant des jours. » Ses réflexions l'empêchaient de discerner ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Soudainement des bras l'enlacèrent l'a faisant sursauté.

_ « Que se passe-t-il Elena ? Ça fait une demi-heure que tu restes prostrée près du lavabo. Si tu veux nous en parlais, nous sommes et nous serons toujours là pour toi. » confia Stefan.

En relevant la tête, elle aperçut le hochement de Damon. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Elena.

_ « Merci Stefan et Damon. Je suis juste un peu confuse. Je ne vous veux pas que vous vous mêliez de ce combat. C'est mon combat. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Pour vous, pour votre survie ! » déclara-t-elle. Soudain, elle déglutit avec difficulté. « Je ne veux pas vous brusquez … mais il faut que vous sachiez que… que la pleine lune est … dans deux jours. » articula Elena.

_ « Quoi ? Comment as-tu osé nous le cachez ? Je te faisais confiance ! Nous te faisions confiance (Damon désigne du doigt Stefan) ! » hurla l'aîné des Salvatore.

_ « Damon, je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais je vous l'annonce aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions profiter des deux jours restants avant … » La fin de cette phrase sous-entendait une effroyable vérité : la Mort approchait à grands pas, résolue à l'enlever des deux frères Salvatore.


	4. Rencontres

Les yeux bandés, les sens en alerte, humant l'air environnant, Elena avançait sereinement vers le lieu énigmatique.

_ « Es-tu prête Elena ? » susurra Damon au creux de son oreille.

Elle acquiesça. Les oiseaux piaillaient, dans la clarté de la journée, le soleil brillait. Quelques animaux gambadaient dans la forêt, batifolant avec leurs congénères. La rivière coulait, les fleurs poussaient. Instinctivement, Elena se dirigea vers une cascade d'eau scintillante, tranquillement, ignorant les deux vampires. Emerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La jeune femme délaissa ses vêtements et entra délicatement dans l'eau froide. La surface moirée de l'eau reflétait son visage. Ses yeux chocolat, observaient intensément le ciel et se perdaient en lui. Au milieu de la clarté de l'eau, elle se mettait sur le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Aucun son ne se produisait. Seulement des murmures la silhouette d'une colombe, les ondulations d'un poisson…

_ « Vous ne venez pas profiter de l'eau ? » interrogea Elena

Les deux hommes, bouche bée, ne pouvait se soustraire de la beauté divine d'Elena. Ils décidèrent de s'assoir au bord de la rivière, les pieds barbotant dans l'eau. En quelques brassées, Elena les rejoignait.

_ « Vous devriez, l'eau est revigorante. ». Elle sourit à cette simple révélation.

_ « Non merci, je n'ai pas encore le courage d'observer mon petit frère torse nu : j'aurais peur que Bambi vienne se venger ! » plaisanta Damon.

Plouf. Stefan venait de jeter Damon à l'eau, éclaboussant tout sur son passage. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau surnaturelle, les deux vampires rivalisés d'imagination pour toucher l'autre grâce à leur vitesse irréelle et leurs forces titanesques. Leurs éclats de rires enveloppaient la forêt d'une aura de tendresse, d'amour fraternel. Elena, spectatrice, restait muette, imaginant enfin la réconciliation des frères Salvatore. Brusquement, une main glacée l'attira vers les profondeurs de l'eau, serrant sa cheville. Tentant de résister, sa bouche voulant inhaler l'air ambiant, se rencontra à un mur d'eau, l'enveloppant d'une obscure clarté. Tranquillement, Elena se laissa dériver, emportée par les songes.

_ « Elena, tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant. Ton destin est de survivre et d'affronter Klaus ! Tu m'entends ? »

Un long tunnel se dressé maintenant devant elle, elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Seul un voile blanc dissimulait son anatomie, son habit voguait au grès de cet alizée mystique. Les murs immaculés affichaient les différentes périodes de la vie de la jeune femme : Bonheur familial, Accident, Rencontre avec le surnaturel, Amour. Ses souvenirs l'a bombardaient, l'assommant, le film de sa vie se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle possédait avant tout une âme puis un corps. Au loin, deux physionomies se distinguaient. Elle percevait déjà l'amour de ses individus, unique et profond. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner les formes. _« Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ça ne peut pas être vous ! Papa, Maman. »

_ « Ma fille, écoute moi attentivement, nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que les deux frères Salvatore viennent te secourir. Tu dois vivre, pour ceux que tu aimes ! »

_ « Mais papa, c'est ma destinée ! Regarde ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Katherine quand elle a décidé de se transformer en vampire. Je ne veux pas de ce destin pour eux : Jérémy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Stefan et Damon. »

_ « Tu ne sais pas tout ma Chérie. Tu dois vivre ! Au moment venu, des forces mystiques t'accompagneront et t'épauleront. Vis ma Chérie ! »

Peu à peu, les silhouettes fantomatiques de ses parents disparaissent, un vent humide transportait ainsi les dernières paroles de ses parents : « Nous t'aimons ! ».

_ « Moi aussi, je vous aime ! » Une larme s'échappa.

_ « Allez, Elena, réveille toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour nous faire faux bond. »

_ « Laisse tomber Damon, je n'entends plus son cœur battre depuis cinq minutes. C'est fini ! » annonça Stefan avec fatalité.

_ « Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Elena, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! ». Implorant, le cœur meurtri, Damon enlaça le corps frêle et glacée de sa bien-aimée. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres transies de la jeune femme. Soudain, Elena se releva brutalement, toussa légèrement, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait ingérée.

_ « Elena, tu es vivante ! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes et l'enlacèrent avec force.

Elena passa ses bras autour d'eux, elle sanglotait, mais bientôt, emportée par l'orage qui lui faisait écho, elle s'abandonna à ses sentiments et pleura abondamment. Peu à peu, la violence de l'orage diminua ce ne fut plus qu'une fine brume, une fine brume poussiéreuse de pluie. Les nuages s'apaisaient et s'élevaient cotonneux dans le ciel et soudain, dans un rayon lumineux, le soleil balaya la forêt immense. Les nuages s'étaient fendus, le fond bleu apparaissait comme un voile qui se déchire. La clarté d'un beau ciel azur apparut, et nimba la forêt. Un souffle frais passa, doux comme un baiser voluptueux. Au fond des bois, les oiseaux chantaient, se séchant les plumes.

_ « Je l'ai les revu … » expliqua mystérieusement Elena.

_ « Qui, Elena ? » demandèrent-ils simultanément.

_ « Mes parents… »


	5. Klaus et contradictions sentimentales

Après cette révélation inattendue, les deux Salvatore décrétèrent qu'il fallait concevoir un camp de fortune : avec quelques branches, rondins de bois et feuillages, les deux frères élaborèrent un endroit douillet pour la jeune femme. Recroquevillée dans une couverture, elle observait le ruissellement de la rivière, elle scrutait dans la surface moirée, son visage dévasté par les larmes.

Une ombre se déplaçait, serpentait, jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur du reflet d'Elena. Cet être des ténèbres lui ordonna de se taire, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres rosies. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, les yeux rouges assoiffés par le sang, les cheveux blonds légèrement frisés.

_Enchanté Elena, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés mais je suppose que tu dois savoir qui je suis. N'est-ce pas ?_

Elena osa prononcer un mot mais l'être mystique l'interrompu brutalement. _Pas un mot, ma douce et tendre Elena, je ne veux pas que l'un de tes deux petits protecteurs viennent à ta rescousse ! Te rends-tu compte que Moi, Klaus, l'un des plus vieux vampires au Monde, t'es attendu pendant plus de mille ans ? J'aurais pu patienter encore plus longtemps mais ta souffrance en aurait été encore plus intolérable. Bien, comme tu dois surement le savoir, notre destinée est proche, irréductiblement proche, tu ne m'échapperas pas Elena !_

_Klaus, je n'en n'avais pas l'attention ! _

_Oh vraiment, tu me surprends énormément, tu n'es finalement pas aussi lâche que cette Katerina Petrova. Très bien, je vais te donner mes instructions, tu dois impérativement les suivre. Je veux te voir demain, à la tombée de la nuit, près des ruines de l'ancienne bâtisse des Salvatore. Là-bas, tu t'installeras au centre d'un pentacle, tu le trouveras près d'une roche aiguisée. Ai-je été assez clair ?_

_Oui_

_Très chère et délicieuse Elena, ta fin est proche, la mienne commencera. Ne dis-t-on une vie pour une vie ? _

Il s'évapora, susurrant avec délicatesse : « Destinée, nous sommes destinés à nous rencontrer, inutile de lutter ou de fuir, c'est écrit dans notre destinée, tu ne pourras pas y échapper, Destinée. » Un rire tonitruant s'évada de sa bouche, parsemée de taches ensanglantées, en signe d'avertissement.

_Quel malotru, que je fais ! Après mille ans d'existence, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec une jeune femme aussi appétissante que toi. Je te laisse méditer mes paroles ainsi que mon humble don. _Son visage traversa la surface nacrée, et il déposa un baiser sanguinolent sur le front de la jeune femme apeurée.

Les pupilles de la jeune se dilatèrent, ses jambes élancées vacillèrent. Des soubresauts l'a compressèrent d'une étreinte pernicieuse. Une panique l'envahissait par tous les pores de sa peau veloutée, l'asphyxié, l'a suffoqué. Un murmure intelligible voulait s'échapper du plus profond de sa gorge, en vain, la complainte ne parvient pas à se volatiliser.

_ « Elena, tu vas bien ? » quémanda Damon

Un signe de dénégation lui prouva le contraire. Immédiatement, il enlaça la jeune femme, la réconfortant, la berçant. Puis, il embrassa ses joues, aspirant avec sensualité les larmes qui souillaient le visage de sa dulcinée. Enfin, il l'installa sur ses genoux, chacune des jambes longilignes d'Elena enserraient la taille du vampire. L'aîné des Salvatore était subjugué par le cou et les épaules d'Elena, il ressentait chaque pulsation du cœur meurtrie de la jeune femme. Cette nuque l'attirait indubitablement, un pouvoir d'attraction sensuel, érotique. Il huma le parfum d'Elena, reconnaissant les fragrances spécifiques : une association subtile de feuilles de thé, de gingembre, de cèdre cristallin et de muscs blancs. Ce parfum représentait parfaitement Elena : angélique, virginale …

Elena, quant à elle, était surprise de la tournure des évènements. Enfouie dans le cou de Damon, elle huma son parfum : un enchainement d'arômes bruts tels que le bois de Cèdre, de patchouli, d'épices fraîches (Cannelle, Muscade) et des notes raffinées de Vanille et de fleurs blanches. Ce parfum transpirait la masculinité, la dureté de son âme mais aussi la fissure qui se creusait chaque jour, dévoilant enfin de fugaces sentiments humains.

Stefan, adossé à frêne, contemplait la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il songeait à un roman qui l'a lu après sa transformation, _Cyrano de Bergerac_. A la lumière de ce décor, Stefan comprenait que l'histoire était vouée à se rejouer indéfiniment : un triangle amoureux comme dans le roman d'Edmond Rostand. Cyrano, un homme intelligent, courageux mais d'une laideur incommensurable aimait Roxane qui était, elle aussi adulée par le jeune Christian. Le jeune homme demande à Cyrano d'être sa voix, sa pensée. A cette époque, Stefan s'était posé la question : _Vaut-il mieux être aimé par son physique ou par son intelligence ? _Il ne put jamais répondre à cette question. Après des siècles d'abandon et de batailles contre sa nature diabolique, il avait songé s'éclipser, disparaître à tout jamais mais une déesse humaine était apparu dans sa « non-vie ». Mais malheureusement, _les Parques_ s'étaient jouées d'eux, les trois filles de Thémis et Zeus : _Atropos, Clotho _et_ Lachésis_ en avaient décidés autrement. Elles avaient dévié la trajectoire de leurs destins. Désormais, ils devaient faire face à de nouveaux dangers, de nouvelles querelles amoureuses et fraternelles. « Qui des deux frères Salvatore remportera la bataille de l'Amour ? Damon a énormément souffert de la manipulation de Katherine, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Jusqu'au jour où Elena est apparue dans sa « non-vie »… Il est peut-être temps pour moi de m'éloigner, que le spectacle s'arrête, que le rideau s'abaisse et qu'à ma place se dresse le succès de Damon … »

Stefan grimpa agilement sur une branche d'arbre, une jambe suspendu dans le vide, il observait le ciel étoilé, scintillement de milliards d'astres, la clarté opalescente de la Lune ferait pâlir les couples épris de romantisme. Dans ses songes, Stefan découvrit un jeune garçon bâillonné, enchainé par des milliers de maillons métalliques. Il lui suppliait de l'épargner.

_Calme-toi, tout va bien ! Je suis là. _Stefan berça le garçon.

_Je ne veux pas que tu meures, autrement il redeviendra l'homme odieux, vil, d'atan._

_Mais mon ange, de qui parles-tu ? _

_Mais de ton frère, Damon Salvatore. Si tu décèdes, Damon voudra se venger, détruire le monde, provoquer la colère des forces surnaturelles. Mes chaînes se multiplieront et moi, le reste de son humanité disparaîtra à jamais. _

_Mais… mais …._ Stefan balbutia. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Stefan envisageait que son frère l'aimait à s'en damner. Il lui avait bien dit un jour : « Je t'ai promis une éternité de malheurs et je crois que je vais tenir ma parole »

_Tss, je pensais que tu connaissais un peu mieux ton frère, Stefan. N'as-tu pas remarqué que depuis la mort de votre mère, Damon s'est enfermé sur lui-même, n'envisageant plus l'Amour comme guérison de la souffrance ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que sous ce regard onyx se dissimule de réels sentiments : tendresse, malice, curiosité, désolation, abandon… ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que derrière ce cœur de pierre, il ne veut que se protéger afin de ne plus subir l'affliction ? Et enfin, n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il regrettait au plus profond de son être, de ne plus être humain, ressentir, fonder un foyer, en un mot Aimer ? _Le jeune homme projeta une scène de Damon : on l'entendait crier sa peine, son désarroi à une jeune femme, Jessica :

_ « Je suis perdu. »

_ « Et vous êtes couché en plein milieu de la route ? »

_ « Je ne suis pas perdu de cette manière. Métaphoriquement. Existentiellement.»

_ « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

_ « Bien …Oui, en effet. Peux-tu m'aider ? »

_ « Vous êtes saoul. »

_ « Non. Euh, bien, oui, un petit peu peut-être. Non, s'il te plait, ne pars pas. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. J'ai un secret. Un très grand secret. Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à haute voix. Je veux dire, c'est quoi le but ? Ça ne va pas tout changer. Ça ne va pas me faire devenir bon ou adopter un chien. Je ne peux pas être ceux que les autres veulent que je sois. Ce qu'elle veut que je sois…C'est ce que je suis, Jessica. Mais je dois te tuer, parce que je ne suis pas humain. Et ça me manque, ça me manque plus que tout au monde. C'est mon secret. Et un homme peut supporter tellement de souffrances…

_Assez, assez, je t'en supplie assez, ass…._ Stefan se recroquevilla, les larmes dévastaient son visage, son corps était pris de soubresauts impétueux. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère souffrir autant. Pour lui, le Damon, le frère qui l'avait chéri, avait disparu en 1864, laissant place à un Vampire assoiffé de chair sanguinolente.

_Tu as compris. Enfin. Je te laisse à présent et j'espère ne jamais te revoir. Adieu, Stefan. _La métaphore de son frère s'éclipsa peu à peu.

_Attends, attends …_ Stefan voulut poursuivre cet être fugace. En vain. Les bras ballants, Stefan murmura : « Je te sauverai, tu sauras bientôt libre ! »

En se réveillant, il croisa le regard chocolaté d'Elena :

_ « Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es agité dans ton sommeil. » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse de son état.

_ « Oui, Elena, tout ira bien. Tout ira pour le mieux. Je te le promets. »

_Je te le promets._


	6. Déesse

Les jambes ramenées près de la poitrine, sa tête posée sur l'un de ses genoux, Elena observait pensivement la nature qui s'éveillait, l'astre du matin faisait afin son apparition comme à l'accoutumée de façon théâtral, majestueuse. Hélios (soleil en grec) monte ainsi le matin sur son char attelé de chevaux qui ne respirent que par les étincelles et la fébrilité, et il s'élance dans le ciel par sa route familière, dès que l'Aurore lui a ouvert les portes du Jour. A l'époque de la Grèce Antique, le soleil était considéré comme l'œil ouvert sur le Monde. Cet œil, aujourd'hui, allait être le témoin d'un déroulement tragique : le sacrifice d'une doppleganger, Elena.

Les frères Salvatore voulaient reprendre rapidement la route pour la Pension. Ils voulaient profiter des derniers moments avec la jeune femme.

_ « Elena, es-tu prête ? Nous partons. » appelèrent les deux vampires.

_ « Un instant, les garçons, je voudrais écrire quelque chose, aller dans la voiture, je n'en ai que pour quelques instants. »

Elena, parcourut quelques pas, savourant le contact des quelques feuilles et d'herbes qui avaient reçu la rosée du matin sur la plante de ses pieds, puis s'agenouilla près d'un frêne blanc. Il était majestueux, élancé, robuste. Il était isolé mais profitait de cette solitude pour élargir sa cime et ses branches fleuries.

Elle claqua la porte de la voiture et annonça :

_ « Nous pouvons y aller. Merci d'avoir attendu. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop patienté. »

_ « Bien sûr que non Elena. » affirma Stefan un large sourire sur son visage

_ « Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Tu disais à Bambi qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher et qu'il pouvait ramener tous ses petits copains ? » plaisanta Damon.

_ « Oh, ce n'était vraiment rien d'important. Rentrons. J'ai hâte de revoir Jérémy et les autres. Et merci encore pour tout. » remercia Elena

_ « C'était un réel plaisir Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » Damon fit une révérence accompagné de son sourire charismatique.

Au loin, gravé sur un frêne blanc, on pouvait lire :

_Je reviendrais._

Frappant en rythme sur le volant, Damon sifflotait, Stefan observait le paysage défilant à vive allure et Elena était allongée sur la banquette arrière. Quand subitement, à la radio, une des chansons préfères d'Elena passa :

_ « Damon, s'il te plaît, mets plus fort ! »

_ « Elena, pitié, c'est tellement mièvre, et déprimant…. Bon d'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

_(…)  
><em>_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss__  
><em>_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross__  
><em>_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song__  
><em>_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do__  
><em>_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue__  
><em>_Anyway the thing is what I really mean__  
><em>_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

_ « Cette chanson d'Ellie Goulding, _Your song,_ elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle correspond parfaitement à vous deux, surtout à la fin de la chanson, où la chanteuse évoque des yeux vert ou bleu. Vos yeux, ils sont comme dans la chanson, ils reflètent une tendresse que je n'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant. Excusez-moi, je m'égare. »

Les deux frères Salvatore étaient subjugués. Auparavant, Elena n'aurait jamais osé aborder ses sentiments aux deux frères dans une pièce aussi confinée. Et surtout en présence des deux frères Salvatore.

Arrivés devant la Pension des Salvatore, Elena fut stupéfaite de découvrir tous ceux qu'elle chérissait sur le perron. Jérémy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler et curieusement Elijah était présent aussi. Ils étaient tous là. Pour elle. Avec elle. Ils l'accueillirent avec effusion, enlacements fraternels, amicaux et amoureux. Elijah observait la scène, il haïssait les scènes d'épanchement, synonyme de sentiments humains. Ces sentiments lui étaient devenus étrangers depuis la trahison de Katerina Petrova. Pourtant, un corps frêle vient l'éteindre :

_ « Je sais bien que ma vie t'importe peu, que tu ne veux que détruire que celle de ton frère Klaus. Mais, tu as aussi perdu quelqu'un, il y a fort longtemps. Katerina Petrova. Tu l'aimais et elle t'a fait souffrir. Désolée pour le mal qu'elle t'a fait. Désolée. »

Les bras ballants, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il répondit au tendre enlacement de la jeune femme. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

_ « Merci Elena. Merci. Tu es bien la première depuis mille ans à te soucier de mes sentiments. Tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais Katerina Petrova. Malgré que vous soyez les doppleganger Petrova, tu es la bonté incarné. Elena, je vais te confier un secret. J'aimais Katerina Petrova. De toute mon âme, je transpirais l'amour, je suais d'admiration pour elle, je l'idôlatrais ! Mais depuis, après cette trahison, j'ai abandonné tous les sentiments humains. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, Elena, tu as éclipsé Katerina Petrova. Tu l'as fait disparaître de mon cœur. Et je t'en remercie. » Après cette tirade, il embrassa la tempe de la jeune femme, prouvant par ce geste qu'il l'estimait enfin, qu'elle était devenue un être à part entière et non un sacrifice humain pour l'orgueil d'un Vampire-Loup-garou millénaire.

_ « Je t'ai déposé un présent dans la chambre de Damon. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Il appartenait à ma mère et j'ai réussi à le conserver depuis tous ces siècles. Il m'est d'une valeur inestimable. Prends en soin, je t'en conjure. »

Elena se tenait devant un gigantesque miroir qu'avait disposé Elijah. Elle se tourna pour admirer sa robe. Cette robe aurait fait vaciller le plus simple des humains ou le plus puisant des dieux de l'Olympe. « Simplicité. » pensa immédiatement la jeune femme. En effet, la robe ne tenait que sur sa simplicité, elle reposait ainsi uniquement sur la beauté d'Elena. En soie d'ivoire, elle était légèrement froncée sous la poitrine et elle formait une encolure autour du cou olive. Elle était aussi retenue à la taille par une délicate ceinture marron. Les pans de la robe étaient croisés dans le dos, on pouvait ainsi voir la peau soyeuse de la jeune femme tachetée de taches de rousseur. La robe drapée tombait après les genoux et elle était assortie de somptueuses spartiates. Elle avait soigneusement peignés ses cheveux châtains et ils retombaient en cascade, flottant au gré de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait ajouté qu'un simplement crayon noir sur ses yeux pour souligner la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat. Dans ses yeux, désormais, se lisait la détermination. « Je suis prête. Klaus. Attends-moi ! » pensa-t-elle.

_Nous t'aiderons, n'aie crainte._

Ces quelques paroles, chuchotées au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme, provenaient d'une contrée lointaine. Le vent, porteur de ce message salutaire, voguait depuis le ciel. En effet, à l'écart du regard des hommes, se tenait un lieu utopique. Magnifique, splendide, il surpassait indéniablement toutes les beautés terrestres inimaginables : la Nature était en effervescence. Fleurs magnifiques, parfums suaves, délicats, odorants, capiteux, végétation luxuriante, une herbe dorée que foulaient chaque jour les bénéficiaires de ce lieu utopique. Ces individus, au nombre de dix-huit, tout en festoyant du nectar et de l'ambroisie, contemplaient le monde.

_ « Elle est enfin prête à ce combat, que les Dieux soient avec elle… »

_ « Mais que dis-tu, nous sommes les Dieux, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? »

_ « Bien sûr que non, mais j'ai entendu cette métaphore lors de mon séjour sur Terre … »

_ « Silence, mes enfants, l'Aurore se dévoile ! Observons ! »

Les dix-huit Dieux s'installèrent majestueusement autour d'une table marbrée, épiant chaque mouvement de la jeune femme.

Elena descendit lentement les escaliers de la Pension, respirant calmement, elle songeait à la réaction de ses proches lors de son apparition.

Un craquement d'escaliers interpella toutes les personnes, lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête, ils découvrirent une Déesse. Les frères Salvatore, la bouche béante, les yeux remplis de désir, l'a convoité. Jérémy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Tyler se surprirent à sentir sur leurs joues des larmes de bonheur et de fierté. Et enfin, Elijah, imperturbable, observait le changement de comportement de la jeune femme : « Elle est déterminée à suivre sa destinée. Que les Dieux soient avec toi » pensa-t-il.

_ « Elena, tu es magnifique ! » affirmèrent ceux qu'elle chérissait de toute son âme.

_ « Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur. Merci. » remercia-t-elle.

_ « Elena, j'ai un présent pour toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras. » Damon s'agenouilla près d'Elena et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, on pouvait distinguer une bague sur l'annulaire de la « Déesse Elena ».

_ « Cette bague a appartenu à ma mère, c'est le bien le plus précieux que j'ai d'elle. Elle t'appartient désormais. »

Avec sa couleur bleue, unique et intense, le lapis lazuli de la bague dégageait un symbole de pureté, de noblesse et d'élégance.

_ « Elena, je voudrais aussi t'offrir quelque chose s'il te plait, ferme les yeux » demande Stefan.

Il déposa autour du cou, un collier serti de rubis. « La plus précieuse des douze pierres que Dieu créa », rare, pur et éternel que portait la jeune femme prouvait l'Amour éternel que porte Stefan à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Elena, remercia du regard les deux frères Salvatore et entrelaça délicatement ses doigts autour de ceux des deux vampires. Elle se sentait prête à tout affronter et à vaincre Klaus.

_Klaus, ton heure est arrivée !_

* * *

><p><strong>Dans ce chapitre, j'exploite le dernier "Jour" d'Elena : il y a de nombreux révérences sur la Grèce Antique et la mythologie des Dieux (cette époque m'a toujours fasciné). Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, vous êtes les bienvenues (une petite review me ferait énormément plaisir).<strong>

**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. Sacrifice

**_"La vie ce n'est pas la distraction et le mouvement du monde. Vivre, c'est sentir son âme, toute son âme. C'est aimer, aimer de toutes ces forces, toujours jusqu'à la fin, et jusqu'au sacrifice." Harry Bernard_**

* * *

><p>Masque d'or enchâssé de plumes d'argent et de plumes rougeâtres, le corps recouvert de vermeil décrivant les rayons du Soleil et l'obscure clarté de la Lune, le Vampire-Loup-garou millénaire tenait dans sa main gauche un bouclier fait de plumes blancs. Tout autour de lui était érigé des temples monolithiques.<p>

Elena arriva devant les ruines de l'ancienne bâtisse des Salvatore, le lieu était méconnaissable : parfums capiteux, odeur de sang, les animaux avaient disparu craignant la puissance de l'Originel… Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

_ « A partir de maintenant, je ne veux que personne, je dis bien personne, intervienne. » Elle désigna Damon : « Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide, tu n'es pas de taille face à Klaus. Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à Klaus ! »

_ « Elena, je t'en prie, nous pouvons trouver une solution, je t'en conjure, ne pars pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Elle s'approcha de Damon, caressant délicatement sa joue, humant son odeur si masculine. Puis adressa un dernier regard à ceux qu'elle chérissait tant et se retourna.

Une main ferme l'arrêta. Damon retourna brutalement Elena et ses lèvres s'abattirent sur sa bouche. Un tourbillon d'exaltation s'empara d'eux. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient sauvagement, passionnellement, intensément. Des papillons de plaisir s'agitèrent dans le ventre de la jeune femme, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Tous ses sens étaient inhalés puis le baiser se prolongea. Damon quémanda silencieusement l'accès pour l'explorer au-delà des barrières des lèvres d'Elena. Leurs langues s'apprivoisaient et se livraient à une bataille acharnée pour conquérir l'autre. Les mains d'Elena s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de jais du vampire voulant approfondir le baiser. Les doigts fins et glacés de Damon parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme, laissant un sillage incandescent. Puis, Damon s'attaqua à la nuque de la jeune femme, sa langue glacée traça des ronds de feu. Le baiser était d'une telle intensité que finalement les deux amants s'écartèrent, front contre front, haletant, les yeux dilatés par l'excitation et le désir naissant. Il susurra à l'oreille de la jeune femme : « Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Elena. » Son visage se rapprocha de la jeune femme, lentement, et ses lèvres glissèrent mielleusement sur les siennes, le baiser n'était devenu que murmure et chasteté.

Stefan observait la scène langoureuse qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : un mélange de jalousie et de reconnaissance se lisait sur son visage. Jalousie. Il enviait désormais son frère. Jamais, Ô grand Jamais, Elena ne l'avait embrassé d'une telle façon. Reconnaissance. Elena avait réveillé l'humain, enfouie dans les profondeurs de l'âme de son frère, accablé par ces multitudes chaînes.

_ « Je vais y aller mes ami(e)s. Merci. Adieu. »

_ « Ce n'est que un revoir Elena, tu reviendras ! » affirmèrent-ils ensemble

Assis en tailleur, l'être millénaire, méditait, songeant à la répercussion de ce sacrifice humain quand soudain, grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppé, il entendit le bruissement des pas de la prochaine sacrifiée. Il se leva avec prestance et se courba en signe de révérence

_ « Je suis ravie de te revoir, ma douce Elena. Tu as tenu ta parole ! » Ses yeux rougeoyants et allongés en fente étroite reflétaient la personnalité de Klaus : malveillant, misanthrope, fourbe. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en signe d'appétit.

_ « As-tu une dernière volonté ma tendre Elena ? Le sacrifice va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes.

_ « C'est vrai, j'en ai une, je vous dévisage, je vois un homme rongé par ses démons intérieurs. Ils lui dévorent les yeux, qui sont creusés par la terreur. Que vois-je ? Un homme, qui n'a plus d'apparence humaine. Votre cœur saigne abondamment, de folie. Que faire ? Vous laissez dépérir ou vous sauvez de ce gouffre qui ne cesse de rétrécir et où vos démons vous attachent les membres.

J'entends ce qu'ils disent de vous, ils ricanent à votre approche. Les enfants s'esbignent, découvrant un être inhumain, dévastée par la folie. Les passants veulent découvrir ce visage, peu commun avec malgré tout, une expression d'aversion sur leurs traits. Mais vous n'avisez rien, trop absorbé dans votre quête de pouvoir ?

Je ne ris pas de vous, mais ne regrettez-vous donc rien ? N'éprouvez-vous donc rien ? Vous êtes hanté par vos actes mais toujours sans remords ? Un cœur de glace se trouve-t-il sous votre poitrine ? Une larme rouge coule, sans se presser, sans savoir où aller. Elle coule, simplement, au gré du vent. Serais-ce le résultat du destin ? Finalement, vos démons vous dévorerons jusqu'à la chair. Meurtrie et sans vie. »

Un applaudissement mit fin à la tirade d'Elena :

_ « Magnifique. Magnifique. Tu me surprends encore même à quelques instants de ta Mort. As-tu fini ? Je ne voudrai pas perdre de temps. Mon heure est arrivée et la tienne s'achève. »

_ « Je n'aurais qu'une faveur, Klaus. Que les êtres que je chéris restent en vie, quoi qu'il t'en coûte ou autrement mon fantôme te hantera pendant toute ton éternité ? Ai-je été assez clair ? Quoi qu'il t'en coûte, ils vivront ! Tous ! Sans exception ? »

_ « Je te le promets ! »

Une des sorcières au service de Klaus plaça la jeune femme devant un feu et lui coupa une mèche de cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne. « Le rituel est énigmatique. Je m'attendais à une explosion de magie. » pensa Elena. Puis brusquement, Klaus l'a saisi par les cheveux et l'a traîna jusqu'à l'autel. Elena se sentait humiliée, souillée et elle pouvait apercevoir, au loin, les yeux remplis de folie meurtrière de son amant. Klaus déposa la captive sur l'autel, observa les courbes délicieuses de la jeune femme puis traça un sillon brûlant sur toute la longueur de son corps élancé. Il ressentait chaque pulsation, chaque halètement, chaque soubresaut de la jeune femme. « Enfin, le sacrifice peut avoir lieu ! » pensa Klaus.

La sorcière, les yeux révulsés, la voix rauque, s'agenouilla près du démon Klaus et commença une incantation mystérieuse :

_« Lucifer, Conjuro te relinquere in mundo_

_aut caelum ubi sitis currently_

_et tibi, et potestatem arcere_

_magna Klaus_

_veniat et respondeat voce_

_quaeram quod_

_et negare potes me »_

Un craquement sourd inonda les ruines de la Pension des Salvatore. Le dos cambré, les yeux livides, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, Klaus prononçait des paroles intelligibles. Subitement, ses yeux n'étaient plus que noirceur, ténèbres. Le Malin résidait dans le corps du Vampire millénaire.

_Oh mais que vois-je ? Une frêle humaine. J'ai conclu un marché avec Klaus, je te sacrifie et il obtiendra toute la puissance dévastatrice qu'il voudra. En effet, je lui fait découvrir toutes les splendeurs de mes terres, celle de la Terre, bien évidemment, il pourra ainsi créer sa propre race, propageant guerres, famines, maladies, terreur, désolation…mais il doit en contrepartie accomplir devant moi un acte d'adoration. Je ne serais pas le Malin le Diable, si je ne bénéficiais pas en retour. Pour cela, tu dois mourir Elena Gilbert. Je suis ton pire cauchemar. Crains-moi ! Tu vas subir les pires souffrances de ta pathétique vie d'humaine. _

Elena n'avait qu'une envie : Fuir, disparaître. Elle ne voulait plus apercevoir ce regard noir, cette voix dénuée de sentiments, rauque, insensible face à la détresse humaine. Son souffle était entrecoupé, elle avait la sensation de s'étouffer et de s'évanouir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. La panique l'a submergea, le monde n'englobait maintenant qu'elle et le Diable. C'était la nuit totale, brutale, infernale, opaque, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

Un cri déchira la nuit. Le Diable ouvra la poitrine de la jeune femme, lui fendit la poitrine puis le Malin plongea dans ses entrailles pour en arracher le cœur. L'effroi et la douleur de la jeune femme se lisait dans ses yeux, ses yeux étaient révulsés, tout son corps tremblait, elle cherchait en vain le moindre souffle d'air. Klaus leva, conquérant, le cœur encore palpitant de la jeune femme. Le sang ruisselait le long de ses mains, ce sang abreuvait ainsi la terre, asséchant l'herbe devenue sanglante.

Elle expira un dernier souffle. Elle s'affaissa sur l'autel. Morte, elle était morte.

_Morte._


	8. Destinée

Une frêle jeune femme, vêtue d'haillons, était emportée, soulevée par le vent. Elle ne voyait qu'un tunnel lumineux. Quand soudain, elle s'arrêta brutalement. Elle se tenait désormais face à des êtres colossaux. Dix huit individus resplendissants. L'un d'eux s'adressa à la jeune femme. Cet individu était couronné d'un rameau d'olivier, dans la main droite, il tenait une statuette de Niké, personnification de la victoire, elle-même couronnée d'un bandeau. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un spectre luxueusement décoré, sur lequel était perché un faucon. Ce quidam était drapé dans une toge brodée de fleurs sauvages et de figures animalières. Tout en lui respirait la sagesse, la puissance, la bonté.

_ « Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer ma chère Elena ! »

_ « Mais où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Je croyais que j'étais morte ? Est-ce le paradis ? » Ses questions fusaient, interminables.

_ « Calme toi, mon enfant. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas répondre à toutes tes interrogations, cela mettrait notre royaume en danger et l'équilibre de ce monde. Sache seulement que nous surveillons le monde, observant les Humains…. Vous êtes, pour nous, des sujets d'observation. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes là pour t'aider, pour que tu luttes contre le Malin.

_ « Mais comment, je ne suis qu'humaine ? » interrompu-t-elle

_ « Elena, par ton courage, ta bonté, ta générosité, tu as pu accéder à un autre rang. Tu ne seras plus humaine. Tu as montré par ta témérité, que tu voulais sauver les êtres que tu chérissais, qu'ils soient humains ou non. Pour cela, pour tout ce que tu as subi, tu ne seras plus humaine, tu seras …. » Il chuchota au creux de son oreille le reste de sa phrase.

_ « Vas, maintenant, Elena, nous te surveillons et nous te protégerons. Que les Dieux soient avec toi ! » plaisanta-t-il. Et d'un geste de la main, il expulsa la jeune femme de son royaume utopique.

Sur Terre, Klaus était à l'apogée de sa puissance. Un ricanement sombre s'échappa de sa bouche. _Enfin, je vais pouvoir créer ma propre race, dévastant le Monde, érigeant mon propre royaume sur Terre. Craignez-moi ! Mon règne commence dès aujourd'hui. Mais avant cela, j'ai une promesse à tenir à ma délicieuse Elena. _Il désigna du doigt les amis de la jeune défunte, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir, silencieusement mais au fond de leurs âmes, une colère sourde bouillonnait. Il avait assisté, avec impuissance, au sacrifice d'Elena. Une sœur. Une amie. Un amour. Elle venait de disparaître ! _ Oh mais que vois-je ? Des larmes venant d'êtres surnaturels ? Vous ne devriez rien ressentir, ni amour, ni peine … Les sentiments annihilent la puissance ! Supprimer vos sentiments, c'est là notre plus grande faiblesse. Et nous, vampires, nous ne sommes pas faibles ! Nous pourrions ainsi joindre nos forces pour pouvoir conquérir la Terre. Marché conclu ?_ Damon s'avança lentement, les yeux baissés. Klaus sourit, tout en tendant la main, concluant que Damon allait rejoindre son Clan. Quand subitement, le visage de Damon se déforma par une colère insondable, il brandit son poing, l'arma, et frappa le Vampire-Loup-garou millénaire. Vainement. Son poing n'atteignit jamais la peau marbré de Klaus. _Tu oses frapper, ton futur maître ? Pour cela, tu vas payer ! _

Une main ferme arrêta le Diable. Une jeune femme, les yeux vitreux, avait stoppé son geste. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. _Quoi ? Comment ? C'est impossible ! Je t'ai tué, je t'ai vu mourir !_

Une voix sensuelle, un carillon de cloches, un son velouté lui répondit : _Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir des Dieux, mon cher Klaus ! Et surtout, ne sous-estime jamais l'Amour. L'Amour, Klaus, l'Amour est le bien plus précieux que les Dieux nous ont offerts : harmonie attrayante, prunelles pénétrantes, souvenirs assidus, douceur intempérée…Klaus, l'Amour donne des ailes ! _Des ailes se déployèrent instantanément en elle, elles mesuraient une dizaine de mètres d'envergure et elles étaient composées de multiples filaments dorés et d'argent. Ses ailes semblaient être douces comme de la soie, elles semblaient être exaltées de pouvoir sentir le vent contre leurs plumes immaculées. Des gouttes de pluie perlaient sur son armure angélique : des sandales ornées d'ailes d'ange, des gants métalliques fuselés, une légère armure couvrait sa poitrine et descendait jusqu'à la hauteur de ses cuisses, une ceinture longue, rouge et soyeuse enserrait la taille, et un fourreau où était sertie des milliers de diamants accompagnait la jeune femme. _Klaus, ton destin est désormais entre mes mains. Tu vas me suivre, désormais, et la Mort s'abattra sur ton âme déchue. _Grâce à un courant d'air ascendant, Elena s'éleva haut dans le ciel, elle tenait Klaus par la gorge. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, implora le ciel de la pardonner et ajouta :

_ « _Klaus, tu peux m'implorer, me supplier tes péchés, cela ne changera strictement rien. Tu m'as sacrifié, ignorant la pitié, ton orgueil t'a conduit à ta perte ! _D'un geste vif, elle approcha le visage défiguré par la rage du Vampire millénaire de son visage. _Je suis prête à tout pour sauver les êtres que j'aime ! _Une salve de pouvoir jaillit en elle et s'écrasa sur le visage de Klaus, elle s'introduisit dans les pensées de son ennemi, faisant ressentir toutes ses hantises, ses démons intérieurs. Le visage de Klaus montrait l'effroi, la douleur, la souffrance, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle frayeur, même après une existence de plusieurs siècles. Il percevait les souffrances qu'il avait infligé à ses victimes. Des larmes de douleur dévalèrent son visage creusé. _Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Arrête, pitié ! Laisse-moi mourir ! _implora-t-il. _Mon cher Klaus, cela serait trop simple, tu vas être jugé. Jugé pour tous les crimes que tu as commis. Je te laisse désormais aux mains des Dieux, que le Jugement est lieu ! Adieu Klaus !_

Un halo de feu illumina le visage de Klaus et le démon s'évapora dans le vide sidéral, hurlant sa peine.

Les pieds de la jeune femme se déposèrent délicatement sur le sol, elle ferma lentement les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ses ailes se rétractèrent docilement en elle, l'armure angélique s'évapora. L'aura lumineuse qui l'entourait déclinait peu à peu, jusqu'à s'évanouir, laissant les ruines de l'ancienne bâtisse des Salvatore silencieuse. Chancelante, la jeune femme s'avança à pas feutrés vers les êtres qu'elles chérissaient tant. Puis, elle les contempla incrédule :

_ « J'ai réussi ? » demanda-t-elle

Damon s'élança à sa rencontre et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Elena, s'écarta pour l'admirer, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle éclata d'un rire vibrant, cristallin de bonheur en enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais de son amant. Puis chastement, ils s'embrassèrent, leurs lèvres se déposèrent doucement comme le toucher de pétales de roses sur la peau. Damon glissa ses mains dans le dos de sa bien-aimée, l'attirant plus près de lui, tandis qu'Elena glissait ses mains autour de sa nuque.

_ « Tu as fait beaucoup plus que ça, Elena, tu nous as sauvé ! » Il déposait de tendres baisers sur le visage de la jeune femme. Tel un mirage dans un miroir, il inscrivait chaque détail de la jeune femme dans son esprit : pupilles que le soleil éclaire, l'éclat de son visage qui resplendit de mille feux tandis que le Soleil faisait son apparition, annonçant une nouvelle destinée. Il savait. Elle savait. Leur destin ne les éloignerait plus jamais. **« Demain, et demain, et demain ! C'est ainsi que, à petits pas, nous nous glissons de jour en jour jusqu'à la dernière syllabe du temps inscrit sur le livre de notre destinée. » **Page blanche. Immaculée. Prêts à écrire une nouvelle destinée.

_Un avenir radieux._

_**"Le projet est le brouillon de l'avenir. Parfois, il faut à l'avenir des centaines de brouillons."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>C'est ainsi que s'achève mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle aura plus à ceux qui m'ont lu.

Je pense que je vais écrire d'autres histoires, qui sait ? Peut être que cette histoire apportera de nouveaux rebondissements ?

Bisous.


End file.
